


Dernier concert

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Lime, M/M, Pre-Series, Rick Being an Asshole, Rock Stars, Separations, Sexist Language, The Flesh Curtains, Watersports, Xenophilia, young rick sanchez
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin de The Flesh Curtain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernier concert

La dernière chanson se termina sur un riff de guitare lancinant qui écorcha les oreilles du premier rang ; cela n'empêcha pas la foule de hurler pour un encore, mais le groupe avait tout donné et ils avaient besoin de repos.  
Et pourtant, après avoir essuyé la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front, Rick passa la lanière de son instrument par-dessus sa tête, empoigna le manche à deux mains...et poussa un hurlement de barbare avant de fracasser sa guitare contre une des enceintes, créant un feu d'artifice d'étincelles et un horrible vacarme qui se répercuta dans toute la salle.  
Squanchy émit un petit rire et l'imita. Il donna un coup de pied dans la grosse caisse de sa batterie, qui se renversa et tomba de l'estrade en renversant les cymbales au passage. Puis il leva les pattes en l'air en criant :  
« FLESH CURTAIN !!!!! »  
Le public lui répondit avec un enthousiasme démentiel. Birdperson observa la scène avec un calme olympien.  
Une fois bien défoulé, Rick se détourna et descendit de la scène. Des bras – ainsi que d'autres appendices – tentèrent de le retenir, mais il traça son chemin sans se retourner, la mine sombre.  
Birdperson s'élança en ouvrant ses ailes, et soudain la foule se tut. Il poussa un cri sauvage et s'envola dans les airs, envoyant une rafale de vent sur le public, qui devint alors hystérique.  
Une fois les deux membres du groupe partis, Squanchy s'empara du micro et dit :  
\- Le concert est terminé...alors maintenant TIREZ-VOUS !  
Et ainsi s'acheva le spectacle de The Flesh Curtain. Leur dernier spectacle.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôtel. Ils avaient une suite rien que pour eux et au fur et à mesure qu'ils y restaient, l'endroit se détériorait à vue d'oeil.   
Rick était affalé dans le canapé – autrefois blanc, à présent orné de traces jaunes, vertes et maronnasses – de la poudre de cristal collaxion sous les narines et les pupilles dilatées.  
Birdperson entra et s'assit à ses côtés.  
\- Tu aurais pu faire tes adieux de façon un peu plus appropriée, Rick, commenta le volatile.  
Peu à peu, la drogue cessa de faire effet et le regard de Rick s'éclaircit. Il grogna, un peu de salive dégoulinant de ses lèvres :  
\- Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter. Tout ça parce que...BUUURP elle n'a pas pu...s'empêcher de tomber enceinte...je lui ai dis...je lui ai dis qu'on pouvait s'en ''occuper''. Trouver une clinique sur une planète pas très loin d'ici...mais elle a pas voulu. Elle a insisté pour...  
Birdperson glissa un doigt dans l'anneau de son collier, et força Rick à se redresser pour le fixer dans les yeux.  
\- Rick, déclara l'hybride d'un ton solennel. Tu vas avoir un bébé. C'est une chose merveilleuse, et cela nécessite quelques sacrifices. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu sais que nous serons toujours tes amis. Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
\- Toujours, hein ? Jusqu'à ce que toi aussi, tu mettes une jolie perdrix en cloque, râla l'humain.  
Birdperson allait répondre mais Rick le fit taire d'un baiser.  
\- Où est Squanchy ?, interrogea Birdperson sur un ton égal, la bouche encore humide.  
Rick se lécha les lèvres.  
\- Dans le placard en train de squancher.  
Il renversa Birdperson et lui grimpa dessus.  
\- Tu voulais des adieux en apothéose ? C'est bien mon intention, susurra Rick.  
Il passa les doigts sous le pagne de son ami, caressant son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il grossisse. L'excitation du concert l'avait rendu plus sensible et il durcit très rapidement sous ses attouchements.  
\- Rick, tu ne vas quand même pas... ?  
\- J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter une bite d'oiseau, répliqua l'humain en engloutissant le membre de son amant.

Après avoir jouit, Birdperson s'endormait toujours profondément. Rick savait que les oiseaux ne transpirait pas, mais il ignorait que pour diminuer leur température, ils se pissaient dessus.  
La fellation avait été un peu plus sale qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais au moins ça lui ferait un souvenir magistral.  
Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de Squanchy l'interpela. Ils étaient dans l'entrée et Squanchy venait de sortir du placard. Il avait encore une corde autour du cou et du sperme sur la fourrure de son ventre. Combien de fois Rick l'avait-il nettoyé avec sa langue ? Mais ils s'étaient déjà fait leurs adieux avant le concert : Rick et lui l'avaient fait dans un lit, très lentement et dans toutes les positions, pour que Squanchy se rappelle toujours pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se passer de Rick Sanchez – et Rick comptait bien là-dessus. Squanchy connaissait les meilleurs dealers de l'univers.  
\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?, demanda le félin.  
Rick haussa les épaules. A vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rester ne faisait qu'accentuer la boule dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'ils se reverraient, toutefois il s'agissait d'une page de sa vie qu'il tournait : les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant, il ne serait plus jamais aussi libre ni aussi heureux qu'il l'avait été avec ces deux-là, avec leur groupe, leur musique.  
Et en regardant dans les yeux de Squanchy, il comprit que ce dernier le savait aussi.  
\- Ouais. J'ai quelques trucs à squancher, répliqua-t-il finalement.  
Le félin hocha la tête.  
\- Ah ouais, c'est important alors. Je comprends.  
Rick détourna le regard.  
\- Désolé hein.  
\- C'est pas grave !, rétorqua Squanchy bravement. Je vais me squancher avec Birdy, comme ça on se sentira moins seuls.  
Les lèvres pâles de Rick se tordirent en un rictus qui pourrait passer pour un sourire sur certaines planètes :  
\- Si vous squanchez trop, vous aurez la gerbe demain.  
\- C'est un peu le but de squancher !, rétorqua Squanchy.  
Puis après une courte réflexion, il tendit les bras.  
Rick se pencha et lui donna une brève étreinte. Le félin en profita pour lui pincer les fesses et Rick eut un rire rauque en s'écartant.  
\- Bon ben...à la revoyure.  
\- Salut Rick !  
L'humain passa la porte. Squanchy se retrouva seul.  
Les ronflements de Birdperson résonnait comme le moteur d'un aéronef spatial.  
Squanchy essuya les larmes qui coulait dans sa fourrure.  
\- Au revoir Rick...


End file.
